Predaking (Prime)
Predaking is a Decepticon creation. He serves as a beast that hunts down the Autobots. He was assumed by Starscream to be non-sentient, but after being hit with a pipe, he was reviled having transforming capabilities. Predaking is a fear opponent, so feared Megatron framed the Autobots to look like that killed off Predaking's fellow Predacons. Physical Appearance Robot Mode Predaking in robot mode is Beast Mode Predaking is a large terrifying black and orange dragon-like creature, that has sharp claws, teeth, and the ability the breath flaming fireballs at his targets. History Creation While Shockwave was trapped on Cybertron, He worked on cloning Predacons again.Darkmount, NV Later with Megatron's approval, Shockwave releases him to hunt down Wheeljack and the other Autobots.Scattered Hunting Autobots After smelling Wheeljack's Energon, he was able to track down some Autobots at an Energon mine. Bulkhead and Wheeljack use grenades to try to get rid of him, after that fails they lure him into the mine and blow it up. However, it survives and follows the Autobots rescued by Ultra Magnus and his ship. After a few tries to shake it, he hit and canyon and loses them. Returning to the base without any Autobots, Starscream remarks it was a pity it couldn't tell them why it failed.Prey When the Autobots attack Darkmount, they release him to counterattack to Autobots. He quickly begins to chase Ultra Magnus's ship, but is tricked into a Ground Bridge to the Arctic where he freezes.Rebellion Fossil Hunting Finally he frees himself from the ice and return the the Nemesis. Megatron assigns him to work with Starscream while Shockwave clone more of his brethren. He decides to be defiant to Starscream, who hit him with a Energon prod and gets attacked many times. Later Megatron sends him with to get the fossil. He the chases the Autobots in to the cave. After the fight, he pull himself from the rubble and spots the fossil, that brings back a memory from long ago. When he returns to the surface, he leaves the fossil with Starscream to attack Miko, who's wearing the Apex Armor. After overhearing Megatron' order for him to bring back the fossils, he complies and leaves Starscream to deal with the Autobots.Chain of Command Back on the Nemesis, Starscream kicks Predaking tail, causing him to angrily strike back, but he hit the disk taking the Decepticons communications down. Starscream quickly tried to fix the disk before Megatron find out. He tires to reboot the system by entering an override access code into a nearby computer, not knowing Predaking was watching him. Later when know is looking, he enters to code and reads information regarding his brethren, the Predacons.Plus One Secret Revealed Predaking watches Knock Out come down the Nemesis in a lift and he followed him in to the cave, where Megatron, Starscream, and Shockwave were. Upon entry, he gave a mighty roar and Starscream hits him with a pipe. He transformed from his beast mode and warned Starscream what would happen if he hit him again. After swearing his loyalty to Megatron, he offered to lead the new Predacons as "Predaking". However, it made Megatron wary of him getting control of an army more powerful than his, so Megatron along with the others Decepticons secretly plan to terminate Project Predacon. Starscream arranged for the lab to be found by the Autobots. By the time Predaking arrived they were already killed, by Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. During the fight he broke the Forge of Solus Prime and crushed Ultra Magnus's hand, but before he could land the killing blow, Optimus arrived saved his team.Evolution Battling Optimus Still believing Megatron would clone more Predacons, he was talking to Megatron about when Cybertron is rebuild, Megatron could being back the entire Predacon race and that he would lead them to defeat their shared enemies. Megatron sends Predaking to help prevent the Autobots from messing up their plans of stealing a collider, so they could rebuild their home world and reformat another, Earth. Optimus sends the Autobots ahead, while he battles Predaking. Predaking knocks him out of the sky.Minus One After Predaking kicks Prime back and prepares to finish him, he is interrupted by Megatron, who is tells him to help Shockwave get their objective. Predaking, in beast mode, crashes through the roof and knocks off the Autobots. He quickly gets Shockwave and the particle collider and flies throw the Ground Bridge. After he hearing about a captured Autobot, he tells Megatron he wishes terminate the Autobot since his failed with Optimus Prime. Megatron informs him that the Autobot is need to restore Cybertron but once he isn't need, he will have the privilege to finish him.Persuasion }}}} References Category:Transformers Category:Prime